


How I met louis in ten sessions

by Larrythefairy



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Ever - Freeform, First story, How I Met Your Mother - Freeform, M/M, i completely ripped it off, louis!doctor, ten sessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrythefairy/pseuds/Larrythefairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically this is that episode of how I met your mother 'ten sessions'  and there is a lot of dialogue I tried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I met louis in ten sessions

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction don't judge me

Harry had a problem. That problem was in the shape of a butterfly on the lower back area. Yes a tramp stamp. He didn't mean for it to go that far but after he got his first butterfly on his abs and well he got drunk and we don't really discuss that night.

His tattoo addiction has made him get quite a few of tattoos he regrets like the packers symbol he doesn't really even watch American football. His friends even tried a intervention and let's face it its a problem so he decided to go and get a.... It's pains him to even think of it... Tattoo removal.

Harry walked into the small cold waiting room . There was a person sitting in a chair with faded penis on his forehead giving him the death stare. it took all of his will power not to laugh. 

After about 20 minutes of reading people magazines(like who knew Kim kardashian was libra?)is when he heard the small receptionist call his name. 

"Harry styles?" 

"Yes" harry got up and walked over to the lady 

She looks up at harry and down at her sheet and back up harry and down at her sheet and back at harry "oh um yes harry styles Dr.Tomlinson's office is down the hallway to the left I'm sorry for the wait sir " she shook her head nervously 

Dr. Tomlinson's office was slightly warmer ( thankfully) 

"Hello im dr. tomlinson" says a man with a long white coat and very pretty arched eyebrows well actually everything about his doctor is pretty. Harry sat on the white paper. Presumably dr.Tomlinson walks a round to him with his white clipboard " what have you got for me to remove on your lower back?" Harry avoided looking at the man and more to the poster behind him of a kitten holding on the a branch with the caption ' just hang in there'. Ok harry just hang in there you can tell the pretty man about about your quite embarrassing lower back tattoo. He walks to the back of harry 

"A butterfly" harry lifted his shirt up for dr. Tomlinson.

"Mm classic tramp stamp So I'm guessing this is a result of a bad breakup and some booze unless its a gang tattoo then I highly suggest you find another gang" he walked around to face harry. 

" we actually I got a caterpillar tattoo and a few weeks later..." Dr. Tomlinson giggled he had a cute giggle

"Well ill get it gone by ten additional 1 hour sessions but I should warn you laser removal is highly painful" 

"I can take pain pretty well" harry straightened his blazer "just last night I watched the worse movie in existence" 

"Oh plan 9 from outer space?" He replied writing something on his clipboard 

"No the worse movie Manos: hands of fate" dr. Tomlinson looked up and look at harry frowning.

"No I'm a medical student I went to medical school It's plan 9 if don't believe me it's playing down at Pamela theater" harry grinned 

"I don't believe you, doctor" 

" Call me louis and What are you doing tonight?" 

-

Harry spotted louis in the ticket line 

"Hey harry" louis called out to him getting out his wallet 

"Hey no it's on me" harry said getting out his own wallet. 

"Oh no no you don't have -"

" no I insist" harry interrupted shaking his head 

then three guys came up behind " thats so nice thank you. hey guys this is harry and hes gonna pay" harry looked at the three men " harry that's Stan" he pointed to the short dark haired one " that's josh" he pointed to the even shorter one " and that's niall" he pointed to the blonde one eating popcorn. 

" oh ok um that's one, two, three, four, five tickets" he said nervously to the ticket girl chewing her gum. 

Harry ended up sitting at the opposite end from louis with niall josh and Stan inbetween them. He frowned at the opening credits how could he not of known this wasn't a date.

Niall elbowed him in the arm " hey bro what's wrong?" He said inbetween chews of popcorn 

"No I just thought this was a date I'm kind of embarrassed no big deal" 

" sorry bro " niall grabbed a handful of popcorn "want some?" 

"No" harry shook his head "I'm good" 

Josh elbowed niall "what's wrong?" 

"Harry's thought it was a date Harry's embarrassed" niall whispered

Stan elbows josh "wait why is harry embarrassed?" 

"He thought it was a date" Stan chuckled 

Stan elbowed louis " hey Lou Harry thought this was a date with you"

"what?" Louis frowned " i can't date patients it's an AMA rule"

Stan whispered in Josh's ear " he can't date patients it's a rule"

Josh mumbled to niall "Lou can't date patients it's a rule"

"Harry, Lou can't date patients it's a rule"

Harry sighed he heard all of that "yeah I got it"

Then a man behind harry spoke out "yeah we all got it harrys a shmuck"

Harry made sure he left without seeing louis

-next week in Louis's office-

"Hey you left before I got to say bye" louis yelled at harry when he walked into his office

"Um yeah I'm sorry about that I was embarrassed I thought it was date" harry blushed taking off his shirt and getting under the laser.

"No I'm sorry about that" louis shook his head giggling "I can't believe you paid for all the tickets" louis started the laser

Harry grabbed on to the edge of the table "You were right it was the worst movie experience of my life just not because of the movie"harry laughed with him

" no but I'm really sorry you thought It was a date" louis stopped laughing 

"We'll you know, ill just wait ten weeks and ask you out" harry smiled " since you can't go out with a patient"

" just a fair warning ill say no " 

Harry furrowed his eyebrows "really? I'm getting mixed signals from you. I come in here and you stare at my ass for an hour last week. you married?"

Louis snorted "no"

"Boyfriend?"

"No"

"Straight?"

"No"

"Only date black guys?" Louis snorted again

"No"

"And yet you can say with absolute confidence ten weeks from now if I ask you on a date your answer will be...."

"No" louis said the last time, harry was going to make sure

-later in the bar-

"So he said no I wonder what that could mean?" Zayn said drinking some fruity drink. They sat in their favorite bar in their favorite booth all of his friend group zayn and Liam high school sweet hearts happily married way too perfect of a couple and nick complete horn dog what a perfect gang. He bets all of them would totally get a butterfly tattoo.

"I don't know, this is far from over. We're talking ten weeks from now. Who knows what he'll want then. Do you know what you want to eat ten weeks from now?" Harry was determined to go on a date with his doctor.

"Sloppy joe, shrimp cocktail and a milk shake" liam said not missing a beat

"You always want that liam" harry frowned at liam 

"Yeah I do" liam said smiling

"You want to go to milkshake city tomorrow" zayn grabbed Liam's hand 

"Yes" liam pecked his lips 

"Ok harry what you have to do is knock the socks off of that boy show he the dimples flip your hair flirt it up" nick said checking out the guy in the back with a fedora on

"Ok" harry agreed 

"Keep me informed of your love affair now I'm going to get laid see you guys tomorrow" harry watched nick walk up to a guy in a fedora and it took five seconds and they were out the door.

The second session harry told louis about how he worked at the local animal shelter and louis told him how he got his dog there and he only has one eye and they discussed how great Coldplay is and how awful gangnam style is 

The third session they spoke nothing but French 

The fourth session he made louis laugh so hard he fell out of his chair

By the fifth session...

"My answer is still no by the way" louis said at the end of the session 

-the bar-

"It's still no like I juggled" harry put his head on the table

" you juggled I thought you were trying to impress him at least you didn't do magic " zayn giggled patting his back

"Wait how is magic worse than juggling ." nick frowned and crossed his arms

" magic is lame" harry sat up 

"Is this lame" all of a sudden little fireworks came out of nicks jackets sleeve 

"Nick what did we say about fire balls in the bar" liam yelled at nick

"What the hell is wrong with you there is liquor over here" zayn yelled

Nicks face drained from color " I'm sorry harry provoked me " 

"Nick it's a fire code violation" liam shook his head

"Nick I think you need to leave go sit over there" zayn pointed to the empty booth in the back of the bar

"But I-" 

"GO" liam interrupted

Nick got up slowly and walked over to the empty booth and sat down and pouted

"I just don't get it he should be into me by now" harry wined 

"Maybe he just needs a little bit more convincing " zayn suggested 

"No wait I've got the angle" harry smiled

He remembers the third session he came out of louis' office and the receptionist was almost in tears  
"I'm sorry sir please don't yell at me because when people start yelling at me I start to cry. Please don't do it" she was almost in tears fiddling with the phone cord 

"Perrie honey I've told you before" louis put his hand on Perrie's shoulder 

Perrie was sniffling "please.."

"Perrie I've told you if they're being rude hang up"

"I" 

"Go on hang up you can do it" louis encouraged her

"You're a waste of my time" she slammed the phone down 

"Good job perrie I wish some of the patients would be nicer to you " louis patted her on the back

-

"The receptionist" harry says "that's my angle" 

"Ohhhhh banging the receptionist harry didn't think you had it in ya" nick yelled from the back of the bar

"That's not the plan how would that help me with louis" harry answered

"Who?" Nick asked 

The next session harry made sure louis saw him 

"Hi I brought you a bagel and coffee" harry smiled and put a brown bag and a coffee cup near the receptionist. And looked over to louis hoping he saw

"Aww thank you harry your like a knight" she laughed nervously " I shall call you sir harry" 

"What?" Harry said turning back to perrie 

"Oh nothing nothing," she turned away blushing "um dr. Tomlinson harry is here "

 

The seventh session louis went up to harry 

" Im about to break my big rule here" harry smiled wide as he could

"Break it" 

"Ok perrie goes bowling with her church group every Tuesday and she was wondering if you wanted to go" louis asked him

Harry frowned "who's perrie?"

Louis looked at him questionably " my receptionist you made quite an impression on her the other day. she hasn't stopped talking about you"

"Oh I thought you said larry" harry blushed 

"Who's larry?" Louis asked

"Who's perrie?" Harry threw his arms up

"My receptionist"

"Exactly"

-

"Ugh I don't know even know what's happening" harry put his head on the table

"Just be yourself no more gimmicks" zayn said drinking from a glass

Harry nodded "you're right no more gimmicks." Harry shook his head " ok one more gimmick"

Harry looks at liam "ok last time I was in his office there was a book um that self help book 'the power of me' so if I read it then maybe it would give us something to talk about at our next session" 

Liam nods "yeah that book is really great" 

"Can I borrow your copy?"

Liam shakes his head " I lost it I forget where"

-

The next session harry brings the book to the office in hand 

"Hello um im here for dr. Tomlinson" harry tells perrie 

" ok ill let him know" she smiles and stares at harry

Harry gets uncomfortable "telepathically?" 

She starts laughing uncontrollably " ha that's funny really funny you're really funny" 

Louis runs in the waiting room " sorry I'm late I only have 2 minutes for lunch" the started walking to his office 

Harry smiles at him "oh it's fine yeah it's crazy um I was looking at your bookshelf and you have 'the power of me'-"

Louis laughed " oh No. No no. No. No. No. No that was left by a patient I would never read that crap"

Harry dropped his copy of the book into a near by bin

They enter his office "thank god " harry fake laughed " I see people reading that rubbish and I just want to shout hey get a life" 

Perrie walked into Louis's office " harry I found your book" 

Harry looked at the small girl " what?"

" the power of me, I think you dropped in the bin on accident" she tried handing the book to harry

"Um no that's not mine" harry blushed. Louis arched his eyebrows

"Um it's says property of harry styles" she looked very confused and handed the book to harry 

Harry took the book and louis burst into laughter.

-

" harry I think it's time to bang the receptionist" nick put his hand on Harry's shoulder

" no I'm not doing that" harry shook his head

"harry every little boy dreams to bang the doctor or the lawyer but never the receptionist someone's gotta do it" 

" no I like louis" 

Nick put his hand up " ima stop you right there louis has a deep dark secret."

Harry's eyes opened wide "what? What is it?" 

"Ok so I went to the office and I over heard this conversation" nick pulls out an audio recorder and presses play

" oh perrie did you call my hypnotherapist?" Louis asks

"No" 

" ugh when am I going to kick this folliculaphilia""

Harry looked at nick " what is folliculaphilia"

"Do you really want to know?" Nick looks at him

"Yes" harry leaned in to hear nick better

" harry your perfect man is only attracted to men who have mustaches" nick said completely serious

Harry frowned at him " that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard of" 

" ok harry whatever it's not real i just made it up" nick said with sarcasm 

"I know you are because there is no such thing"

Nick squinted at harry " ok man what ever"

-

Harry walks into the waiting room not having shaved for a week he stops by the receptionist "hello" he says 

" hi harry I love the mustache you look very handsome ha it's like a caterpillar but its not" perrie hits herself in the face " stupid" she looks up at harry 

Louis comes rushing into the room still eating "sorry 2 minutes" harry straightening his back and he rubbed his slight mustache

Louis laughs for 5 minutes  
-  
"Why just why?" Harry asks nick 

"You don't remember" nick stared at harry and then "last year I bet you I could make you grow a mustache. Pay up" nick stuck his hand out

Harry turned to zayn "ugh he doesn't even like me my last session is next week and I'm going to ask him out and he is going to say no and it will be a waste"

"No harry you have to ask him out he likes you, he said so himself." Zayn covered his mouth

"You went and saw him" harry said angrily

"No liam did" liam turned to zayn and hit him in the back of the head " ow" 

"Ok harry I'm sorry um I needed to get my elbow skin checked and then I he was talking about this guy with a butterfly tattoo and his crush on him and -"

"Wait he has a crush on me" harry interrupted

"I just said that" Liam nodded 

The last session Harry had with louis was one of the best 

"Well harry your butterfly is completely gone and you are no longer my patient" louis said looking at the ground

" so will you have diner with me?" Harry asked

" harry you're a really nice guy but.." 

" but what? " harry frowns 

" I have a daughter " louis says 

" what?" Harry was confused 

" her name is Lucy she is 8 big mistake at 16 all I do is work or be with her . I don't have a social life the last party I went to was 3 years ago it was awful I left early my only free time is my two minutes of lunch so this is why I don't date. Think before you ink if you ever find a dolphin on your leg call me" louis finished his speech.

\- 

"He has a kid" harry put his head on the table 

"Sorry man have a shrimp?" Liam offered

"I should of known he told me from the start that he was going to say no and sure enough.... Wait a minute" harry flung up from his seat 

-

Harry stopped louis outside his office "you never said no"

Louis looked confused "what?" 

" you have a kid yeah but you didn't say no" harry looked louis in the eyes "do you want to to go on a date?"

"Harry I have 2 minutes" louis frowned

"2 minutes is enough time" harry smiled 

Harry pulled louis to sit on a bean bag and a small tv was set up  
" what are we watching this fine evening? " louis asked

"Mano hands off fate the worst movie ever" 

"All of it?" 

" just the worst parts" the movie was over in 3 seconds and harry pulls louis off of his bean bag 

" let's take a nice stroll" harry holds louis' hand 

Two men came carrying a table and another with two chairs and sat it down in the middle of the sidewalk. Then a waiter brings a two plates of pasta 

" Oh look a nice restaurant" Harry walks over to the chair and pulled it out for louis 

" Italian yum" louis shoved food into his mouth 

Then the plates of pasta were replaced with cheesecake. Louis takes a bite of it 

"Mmmmm " harry pulls louis up and they walk back to louis' office 

"Overall best date, desert went a little long" louis smiles at harry and pulls him down to his level and kisses his him. 

"Best date " harry agrees


End file.
